Chandler & Monica's Could've Been
by KatelynM
Summary: *Chapter 3 now posted*
1. Nobody Loves Me Like You Do

This is a continuation of TOW That Could've Been. I don't know if anyone else has done this, but I apologize if anyone did a story like this already. Its been on my mind for awhile so I wanted to give it a try. Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Chandler & Monica's Could've Been  
Part One: Nobody Loves Me Like You Do  
  
"That was…..amazing." Chandler caught his breath as his head hit the pillow next to Monica's.   
  
"I KNOW!" Monica exclaimed, after catching her own breath.  
  
She turned to Chandler, who had a goofy grin on his face. She smiled back at him, then leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. "This has been the most incredible two months."  
  
"It sure has." Chandler agreed. "I never thought a person could have this much sex!"  
  
Monica laughed, but then turned serious. They'd been "doing it" for the past two months, and as far as she was concerned they were committed to one another, although nothing had ever been said to make that a concrete fact. She'd never been in a serious relationship before, and neither had Chandler for that matter. She sure didn't want this to end. But she didn't know where it was going either. She hated to ruin the mood but decided she had to ask.  
  
"Chandler, are we in a relationship? I mean, are we girlfriend and boyfriend? Am I the only person you wanna be with like this?" She averted her gaze away from him, feeling a little self conscious about the question. She was very surprised when he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
"Mon, of course you're the only person I want to be with. I love being with you. And I really don't want this to end." He paused, then nervously continued. "But you know about my commitment issues."  
  
Monica sighed. It could be worse, right?  
  
Chandler noted her disappointment. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "Mon, I…" He paused again, not really knowing how to continue.  
  
"It's okay, Chandler." She told him as she sat up. She grabbed her shirt from the foot of the bed and quickly put it on, along with her underwear and pants. She made her way into the kitchen where she decided to make some coffee. Chandler wasn't far behind. He'd hastily thrown on his clothes, worried that Monica - the only girlfriend he'd ever had - was mad at him. And what worried him the most was that he didn't know how to fix it. He just totally sucked at relationships.  
  
Monica sat down at the table and looked up at Chandler. She sighed, but managed to give him a half smile. "Come and sit down with me." She told him, and he did so.  
  
This is it. He thought to himself. She's going to end it right now because of my stupid commitment issues. Damn you, Chandler Bing!   
  
"Chandler, I'm sorry I brought it up. I mean we've only been together for like two months. This is the first real relationship either of us have ever been in. And here I am pressuring you, basically asking if you want to spend the rest of your life with me." She looked up at him, noticing he looked a little relieved, and was somewhat confused by this reaction. "I'm sorry." She told him again, placing her hand on top of his.  
  
"No, Mon. Don't apologize." He looked into her bright blue eyes and smiled. "I know we've only been going out for two months, but I also know that I don't want this to end. I don't want to hurt you. Ever. You're my best friend."  
  
"And you're mine too."   
  
"And we have been friends for a really long time. I know what you want out of life. And just having a boyfriend isn't going to cut it, I know that. I know you want to get married and have kids. And I totally respect that, Mon."  
  
"I do want all of those things, Chandler. But I just don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."  
  
"You're not. I don't feel any pressure with you, that is what's so great about this. I really like where we are in the relationship. I just don't want things to change and get all weird between us. That is the last thing I want."  
  
She smiled and got up to pour them some coffee. "We've just got to be honest with each other about everything. I think as long as we do that, then we'll be fine."  
  
She walked back over to the table setting his mug in front of him, then took her seat next to him. She could tell he was finally getting back to himself again.  
  
"Well, if we're being honest, then there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" She asked after hesitating for a moment.  
  
"I ate your last Kit Kat bar. I know I blamed it on Joey, but it was me. I'm sorry." He grinned at her, happy to lighten the mood between them.  
  
"Chandler!" She exclaimed, jokingly hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! Okay, okay, seriously…" He told her still laughing. "This has been the best two months. And you are by far the best girlfriend I've ever had."  
  
"Chandler, I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had." Monica sighed.  
  
"We'll you are still the best. I just want you to know that." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as she blushed a little.  
  
"You're the best too." She told him, happy that everything was okay between them.  
  
  
"Hello children." Chandler said to Monica, Rachel and Ross as he walked in Central Perk a few days later. Monica looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed her before taking his place next to her on the sofa. Rachel smiled at her friends, whom she'd gotten a lot closer with over the past couple of months. She liked to take credit for the fact that Monica and Chandler were now an item. She often told them that if she hadn't encouraged Monica to lose her virginity she and Chandler would have never gotten together in the first place. Monica would just roll her eyes whenever Rachel brought it up. Rachel was just the same gossip that she'd been in high school. Except maybe worse now!  
  
"So, Rach." Chandler said, taking her attention away from one of her fashion magazines. "How is the divorce coming along?"  
  
Rachel sighed. "Well thankfully that will be over next week. What do you say we all go out and celebrate when its official?"  
  
"That sounds like fun." Monica agreed.   
  
"Yeah we can celebrate my divorce as well." Ross chimed in.  
  
"I still can't believe Carol is a lesbian." Chandler laughed. "I mean you think you know someone…"   
  
"So, anyway…" Ross loudly interrupted Chandler, not really in the mood to discuss his ex-wife and her new lover. "Did you have any ideas Rachel? About what you wanted to do."  
  
"Not really, but I'm sure that we can come up with something." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I've gotta get going. I have a manicure appointment in 15 minutes. So I'll catch you guys later, okay? Mon, I'll see you at home."  
  
Monica nodded waving good-bye to Rachel. After Phoebe's second heart attack, she'd had to move to Arizona to take a break from the stress and anxiety of New York City. And especially after losing her job. Rachel had taken that opportunity to move in with Monica, at least temporarily until Phoebe returned…if she ever did.  
  
"Speaking of parties," Chandler said, turning to Monica. "We're having one at work for Christmas and I wanted to know if you'd be my lovely date."  
  
"Awwww." Monica smiled. "I don't know about the lovely part, but I will definitely be your date." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Okay, brother right over here." Ross reminded them. "I don't mind that you're going out, but I don't like to see the kissy stuff."  
  
"Oh get over it Ross! Chandler and I can do whatever we want!" She stuck her tongue out at her brother, then gave Chandler a few more pecks on the lips and cheek just to annoy Ross.  
  
  
"What am I going to wear Rach!" Monica exclaimed a couple of weeks later. It was the day before the big office Christmas party and Monica was starting to get stressed out.  
  
"Mon, we'll find something…I promise." Rachel reassured her friend, but felt a little skeptical.   
  
"I swear I look the size of a house in everything I try on!!"  
  
Rachel continued to search through Monica's closet and finally pulled out a black dress that looked like it had never been worn. "What about this?" She asked holding it up.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know."  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it? I think its nice."   
  
"I was saving it for when I lose some more weight." Monica said after a short pause.  
  
"Just try it. I think it'll look great." Rachel smiled, hoping to make Monica feel better.  
  
"Okay, I'll try it."  
  
  
"Mon!" Chandler called out the next evening as he entered her apartment. "You ready to go, babe?"  
  
Rachel came out of Monica's room grinning proudly. She'd been helping Monica get ready for the party and was very pleased with herself. "She's just about ready." She informed him.  
  
"Great." He replied, wondering just exactly what he should expect. A minute later he didn't have to wonder anymore. Monica came out of her bedroom and looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. "Wow." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "You look…so amazing."  
  
Monica blushed as she walked over toward Chandler. He leaned in when she reached him and gave her a kiss. "These are for you." He told her, handing her a bouquet of flowers he'd had behind his back.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, her eyes shining. "Are you sure I look okay?"  
  
"Yes!" Both Chandler and Rachel said in unison.  
  
Monica smiled again, feeling really good about herself for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Chandler asked, extending his hand.  
  
"We shall!" She smiled and wrapped her hand in his as they headed for the door. She turned to Rachel on the way out and mouthed a very sincere "Thank you" for all of her help.  
  
  
"This is my boss Ted and his wife Robin." Chandler told Monica. "And this is my girlfriend, Monica."  
  
"Hi, its nice to meet you." Monica told them, shaking their hands.  
  
"You too." Ted and Robin smiled.   
  
"We're just going to go meet the guys now." Chandler said to his boss, referring to all of the guys he'd been working with at Archie Comics for the past few months.  
  
"Bye!" Monica smiled, as she and Chandler walked off.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Chandler asked her. He'd known she was nervous about going to the party and hoped she was no longer uncomfortable.  
  
"No, its not bad at all."  
  
Chandler smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a light squeeze before kissing her softly on the side of her head. "Come on, let me introduce you to the guys I work with."  
  
"Okay." She smiled.  
  
"Guys.." Chandler interrupted a very loud group of guys who'd been laughing up a storm. "I want you to meet my girlfriend Monica."  
  
"Hey…hi…what's up" Came a few responses.  
  
"This is Charlie, Rick, Pete, and Roger." Chandler told her.  
  
"Hi." Monica smiled shyly.  
  
They talked to Chandler's co-workers for a few minutes, then Monica tapped on his shoulder to ask him where the ladies room was. He took her hand and told the guys they'd be back a little later and they headed off so he could show her where to go. A few minutes later they headed back toward his work friends but stopped before they turned the corner, after hearing Monica's name come up in the conversation. She looked at Chandler cautiously, not sure if they should turn and make a quick exit or stop to listen. She felt very uncomfortable either way, but it was obvious that Chandler intended to stay and hear what they were saying about Monica.  
  
"Can you believe that cow Bing is dating?" One of them said. They all laughed, and Monica cringed and felt as though she could burst into tears on the spot. She knew she probably would start crying if she had to listen to anything more. She was having a flashback of high school and all the ridicule she had gone through back then. She thought those days were over - that maybe adults were more well behaved than immature high school kids. But apparently she was wrong.  
  
"I can't believe he even brought her here tonight. I mean, how'd she fit in the elevator?"  
  
Chandler balled his fist and was prepared to take some action. Monica could see his reaction and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Can we please leave now?"  
  
Chandler looked at her and knew she was going to cry. He felt like crying for her. How could anyone talk about her like that? She was the most wonderful person in the world. He nodded and they walked to the elevator together.  
  
They didn't speak the whole way home. Chandler knew she was too upset and he didn't want to push her over the edge. She'd been so happy at the beginning of their night and he couldn't believe how it had ended. He felt horrible, but he couldn't even imagine how she was feeling. They walked into her apartment and she went straight to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, tossing her shoes off in the process. He followed her and sat down beside of her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He finally asked her.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" She sighed. "Everyone hated me and think I'm fat and nasty." She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. It wasn't fair, why wouldn't anyone give her a chance just because of the way she looked?  
  
"They're just a bunch of assholes who don't know a damn thing." Chandler told her. He hated to see her cry. It broke his heart. But he knew she probably needed to get it all out. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she rested her head against his chest. "They're just jealous that I had the most beautiful date tonight." He kissed her head and held onto her a little tighter, hoping to make her feel more secure.  
  
Monica looked up at him, mascara running down her face. "You don't have to say that, Chandler. I know I'm not beautiful. I'm not pretty - I never will be."  
  
"THAT is not true. You are the most beautiful woman…and you're thoughtful, and you're funny, and sweet, and smart. And…" He paused, then softly placed his hand on her cheek, gently wiping the mascara off her face with his thumbs. "And I love you."  
  
She couldn't believe it. He loved her? She looked at him, slightly confused, wondering if she had misheard him.  
  
"You…you do?" She asked, needing the confirmation.  
  
"Yeah. Monica, I love you."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Oh, Chandler, I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't want to scare you away."  
  
She pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes smiling. "You could never scare me away." He told her seriously.  
  
"So I'm not embarrassing to be with?"  
  
"Mon, of course not. Why would you even ask that? If anything, I'm the one who is embarrassing. You are anything but embarrassing."   
  
She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for always knowing how to make me feel better."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." He hugged her again, then pulled back standing up. "There is something else that I need to take care of."  
  
"What?" She asked him, a little confused. "Are you going back to your office to kick some asses?"  
  
"Well that is definitely on the agenda." Chandler laughed. "But those guys aren't even worth the effort. They're such losers, the can't even get dates. I mean did you notice how none of them had any women with them? Obviously there is a reason for that."  
  
Monica grinned, starting to feel a lot better. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Chandler. She knew from the second he told her that he loved her that she never wanted to lose him. And she hoped he felt the same way about her.  
  
"Just wait here for one minute." He kissed her forehead and then ran out of her apartment and into his own. Before she knew it, he was back grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you up to?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, I was going to wait until later to do this. But I might as well do it now…its as good a time as any." He knelt down on one knee and looked deep into her eyes. He knew from her sharp in take of breath that she knew what he was about to do. He reached into his coat pocket and presented her with a small velvet box. "Monica, I know we've only been together for a few months now. But I've never felt this way about anyone before. Whenever we're together I just feel better…happier…and I always want to be with you. And that's why I want to know if… Monica Geller…..will you marry me?"  
  
Like a candle burning bright   
Love is glowing in your eyes   
A flame to light our way   
That burns brighter everyday   
But now I have you   
Nobody loves me like you do   
  
Like a leaf upon the wind   
I could find no place to land   
I dreamed the hours away  
And wondered everyday   
Do dreams come true   
Nobody loves me like you do   
  
Chorus:   
What if I'd never met you   
Where would I be right now   
Funny how life just falls in place somehow   
You've touched my heart in places that I never even knew   
Cause nobody loves me like you do   
  
I was words without a tune   
I was a song still unsung   
  
A poem with know rhyme   
A dancer out of time   
But now there's you   
Baby, nobody loves me like you do   
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. I have a lot of ideas about where to take this so your reviews will be greatly appreciated and motivating for me to continue..if you would like for me to! 


	2. Changes & Secrets

__

Part 2:

Changes & Secrets

Takes place where we left off.

"Monica Geller…will you marry me?" Chandler looked up at Monica, whose eyes were filled with tears.

She couldn't believe the words that had just passed from his lips. She hadn't thought anyone would ever ask her to marry them. Especially not Chandler. And even if Chandler did propose, she didn't think it would be this soon. She was in a state of shock and her mind was racing.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Chandler nervously asked her, when she had failed to answer him.

The tears were freely falling down her cheeks now. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek softly.

"I just can't believe this is really happening." She finally said. "It's like a dream."

"And I want to make all your dreams come true, Mon." He kissed the palm of her hand sweetly, then sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "But you still haven't answered me. Will you be my wife?"

"God, I want nothing more than to marry you." She whispered.

"Why do I hear a 'but' in there?" He asked her.

"Chandler," she said as she turned to face him. "I just want to make sure you're asking me for the right reasons and not because you feel sorry for me. I wanna know this is because you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Honey, of course that's the reason. I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I doubt I ever could. You're the only person I can imagine a future with."

Monica smiled through the tears that were threatening to fall again. "Really?" She asked, needing the confirmation.

"Of course. I would never ask you to marry me because I felt sorry for you. You're the most amazing woman I know. How could I _not_ want to marry you?"

"Oh, I love you so much!" Monica exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

He laughed, surprised by her sudden burst of excitement, but happily wrapped his arms around her as well. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Most definitely!" She replied, as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you right away. I mean, of course I want to marry you. More than anything. I just had to be sure that its what you really want. I didn't want you to ask because you thought it was the only way to make me happy."

"I knew it would make you happy. But I knew it'd make me happy too." He kissed her again, then slowly slipped the beautiful emerald cut ring onto her finger. She looked down and smiled, noting to herself how it fit her perfectly. She had definitely found her prince.

*****

Monica was busy getting ready for the big Christmas dinner. Ross, Rachel, and Monica's parents were the only ones able to make it - aside from Chandler, of course. Monica and Chandler had kept the news of their engagement to themselves and had agreed they would make their big announcement at dinner. Monica had been about to burst wanting to tell Rachel her news, but managed to keep it to herself. She was so excited that she was finally going to be the one who would have the big news. And her parents could finally be happy over something she was doing, instead of Ross.

"Mmmmm……something smells terrific." Chandler told her, as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly several times.

"That would be the pumpkin pie. Which was homemade especially for you." Monica replied, trying not to let Chandler's kisses take her attention away from all the different concoctions she had cooking.

"Noooo, that would be you." He smiled, then walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"You are so cute." Monica grinned at him. "And I am literally about to bust! I cannot wait to tell everyone our big news."

"I know, I can't wait to see their reactions. I think it'll be quite a little shocker, don't you?"

"YES! My mom is seriously convinced I'll be an old maid. She might faint when we tell them. I think my dad will be really happy for us though."

"Well, you don't have to wait much longer." Chandler said, as he glanced at his watch. "Everyone will be here before you know it."

By 6:00, everyone had arrived and dinner was being served. Monica had clearly gone out of her way to make everyone's favorite dishes, but in reality it was just another attempt to try and impress her mother. She didn't know why she was always trying to get in her mother's good graces. After years of never succeeding, she figured it wasn't worth the trouble. But for some reason, she just kept trying.

After Monica had served the pumpkin pie for dessert, she looked at Chandler who gave her his nod of approval to make their announcement.

"Everyone, Chandler and I have some news."

"Ohhh, what is it darling? Are you pregnant?" Judy asked, in a somewhat demeaning tone.

"No, actually…" Monica started, but was interrupted by Ross.

"Actually Rachel and I have some news too." 

"Are YOU pregnant?" Judy asked Rachel.

"Um, no." Rachel answered uncomfortably, then shifted her gaze toward Ross.

"Well, you go ahead first Ross. Monica's news can wait." Judy told him, smiling lovingly at her son.

Ross looked at Rachel and smiled as he took her hand in his. "Rachel and I are getting married."

"WHAT?" Monica exclaimed, not believing her ears. 

"WHAT?" Chandler echoed, just as shocked and surprised.

"Oh, darling! This is wonderful news! Congratulations!" Judy rushed over to hug Ross and then Rachel, obviously excited by their announcement. 

"Yes, congratulations son." Jack told him, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed, still not comprehending what had just taken place. "Since when are you and Rachel even a couple? I cannot believe this."

"Oh, relax, Monica." Judy told her daughter. "There is no need to be jealous of Ross and Rachel."

"Who said I was jealous?" Monica spit back as she stood up from the table. "As a matter of fact, if you'd let me make MY announcement, then you would have known that Chandler and I are engaged too!"

"You are?" Judy squinted her eyes, and looked from Chandler then back at Monica, as though she thought Monica was making it up to get attention.

"Yeah, we are!" Monica replied lifting up her left hand to show the ring, and obviously highly annoyed at her mother's implication.

Chandler quickly stood up and walked over to put his arm around his fiancée, hoping to provide some form of comfort. He knew of her problems with her mother, but had no idea how deep the rift between the two ran.

"Oh, this is great news!" Rachel exclaimed. "We're all getting married!" She stood up and happily threw her arms around both Chandler and Monica.

Monica reluctantly hugged Rachel back, not sure who she was upset with - Ross, her mother, Rachel - or just about everyone except for Chandler. This day had certainly not gone as planned. But she tried to look at the bright side, she and Chandler WERE getting married and nothing was going to spoil that.

After everyone had finally left, Chandler and Monica sat on the couch together and she rested her head on his shoulder. She kept playing the events of the night over in her head. She just didn't understand why nothing ever seemed to go her way. Her mother wasn't even happy for her. She didn't know why it bugged her so much. She shouldn't even care - she had Chandler. And he was all she needed. But the fact remained that her mother had gone on and on about Ross and Rachel's wedding, Rachel's dress, the reception, everything. She hadn't asked Monica anything. 

"Babe?" Chandler asked her after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" 

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I will be."

Chandler kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry about your mom. I really had no idea she could be like that."

"You mean a complete and utter bitch? You get used to it." Monica told him, trying to convince herself.

"What is the deal with Ross and Rachel? I mean, when did they even get together? How did _that _happen?"

"I don't know. But I'm not upset with them. Did you see how happy they were for us? Ross told me how bad he felt about interrupting me to make his announcement. He said if he'd known about us he never would have said anything."

"No, we can't blame them. They're our best friends. But apparently we haven't been in the loop much lately as far as they're concerned. I still wanna know how they got together."

"Yeah, I guess they didn't want anyone to know they were seeing each other." Monica replied, hoping to change the subject. As much as she loved her brother, she was really tired of talking about Ross and Rachel.

Chandler sensed this in her voice, and hoped he could pick a topic she'd be interested in talking about. "What do you say we talk about the wedding?"

"I hope you mean our wedding." Monica snickered.

"Yes, our wedding. Because that's the only one that matters." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well, I don't need anything big or elaborate." Monica told him. "The only thing I care about being there is you."

Chandler smiled, but was a little surprised about the first part of her response. "Are you sure you don't want a big wedding?"

"I'm sure. And besides, I don't want to compete. I mean Rachel is definitely going to pull out all the stops. My mom will rave about that wedding for years. And Rachel will have a beautiful size 0 dress. While I will wear a pup tent - _if _they even make those in my size."

"Mon, you are going to be the most beautiful bride. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"A few more times would help." Monica cracked a smile. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so whiny. But I'm serious - I don't want a big wedding. Just something small and intimate…a few family and friends. I just want to be with you forever. That's really all I care about."

"Then that is what we'll do. Have a small ceremony. Maybe a little party afterwards. Then take a romantic honeymoon somewhere tropical."

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that." Monica smiled suggestively, which made Chandler laugh.

"What do you think about September?"

"I think that sounds perfect. A September wedding. I love it."

"I love it too." He kissed her again, then stood up, grabbed her hands and pulled her up as well. "What do you say we call it a night?"

"Sounds good. I am beat." Monica smiled, as he led her to what would officially be their room in just a few months.

******

Monica lit the final candle, then rushed to turn off all of the lights in the apartment. She was determined to make this Valentines day as romantic as possible. Besides, it would be her only Valentines day as an engaged woman so she wanted to make the most of it.

She had prepared Chandler's favorite meal, then after dinner she wanted to take a nice bubble bath together, and then head straight for the bedroom. She felt like they hadn't been spending enough time there lately. Not that she was complaining. They still had a great love life, but this was all still fairly new for her and she didn't want to start taking anything for granted.

After waiting a few minutes, Chandler finally arrived from work. She knew from the minute he walked in that something wasn't right. He just had a strange look on his face. She immediately felt her heart in her throat. What if he wanted to end the engagement? What if he'd fallen out of love with her? Maybe he'd met another woman? She tried to tell her brain to stop thinking so negatively but it wasn't working.

"Hi." He said solemnly as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." She replied, not really sure what else to say. "I'm almost afraid to ask what's going on."

"Well I really hate to wreck Valentines day. But we need to talk." Chandler sighed, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

She sat down next to him, swallowing hard. She told herself not to cry. Not yet anyway. If he was breaking up with her maybe it wouldn't be for good. Maybe they could work things out. They'd never even had a serious fight.

"Mon, I don't even know where to start." He avoided eye contact with her and fumbled with the fringe of his scarf that was still around his neck.

"Oh, God…Chandler…what is it?"

"I got a promotion at work." He told her, sounding almost disappointed.

"That's good news….isn't it?" Monica was confused. Shouldn't a promotion be a good thing?

"Well ultimately it will be good." He told her, finally looking into her concerned eyes.

"Okay…but?"

"Well, I have to train for six months." Chandler sighed.

"That's not so bad." Monica said, as she placed her hand on his, hoping to relieve some of the tension. 

"In Hong Kong."

"WHAT?" 

"I know. I don't know what to do." He held onto her hand a little tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't have to take the promotion. If you don't want me to, then I won't."

"Do you want it?"

"I don't want to be away from you for six months, Mon. I would miss you so much. And its not like I'd be somewhere nearby so we could at least visit each other. Its Hong Kong…I mean could it GET any further away from New York?" He sighed again, not wanting to have to make such a big decision. 

"What kind of promotion is it? When you get back, would you be in charge of those pricks who were talking about me at the Christmas party?"

Chandler smiled, for the first time since he'd arrived at the apartment. "Not only would I be in charge of them, I would get a huge office, and a nice little raise." If he hadn't been sitting, he would have been doing his 'Chandler dance'.

"Well, then I think you should take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I mean, I'm going to be so busy planning the wedding anyway. And I know how much all of that bores you. We can talk on the phone. And maybe we can visit once or twice, even if it is like a 2 day flight."

Chandler pulled her close to him and kissed her hair. "Oh, Mon. I don't know how I got so lucky. Thank you."

"I love you. And I know how long you've wanted to work in this business. I don't want to hold you back from anything."

Chandler smiled, and kissed her passionately. "You are SO gonna get lucky tonight."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She kissed him back with equal passion.

"There's just one more thing," he told her breaking away.

"What's that?" She asked him, a little disappointed he'd ended such a nice kiss.

"I have to leave first thing Monday morning."

Monica frowned, then leaned in to kiss him again. "Well then I think we need to skip dinner and head straight for dessert."

******

It'd been three months since Chandler had been training in Hong Kong. He and Monica missed each other terribly and hoped they could survive another three months without seeing each other. They talked on the phone as often as possible, but with the time difference and them both being so busy with work and Monica planning the wedding, it was hard getting in touch sometimes.

Monica was impatiently awaiting Chandler's phone call. She and Rachel had just finished having lunch, and she knew he'd be ringing at any moment. When the phone finally rang, she answered before the first ring was even finished.

"Hey hon!" He exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie." Monica replied. Every time she heard his voice it reminded her of how much she missed him. She was feeling so lonely without having him around but she tried not to let it show so much when she talked to him. However, she wasn't always so convincing.

"How are you doing?" Chandler asked her, trying not to sound as concerned as he was. For the past couple of months, Monica had sounded different when he talked to her on the phone. He'd even called Rachel to make sure that Monica was okay, and she had reassured him that everything was fine. She'd told him that Monica was just trying to adjust to being without him, and he'd accepted that - in the beginning. But he was still really worried that there was more to it.

"I'm good. You?" 

"I'm good. But I miss you so much, Mon. I don't know how I'm going to last three more months without seeing you."

"I know. Same here. Maybe if we're lucky the next three will just fly by." She forced a smile and hoped it wasn't too obvious just how miserable she was without him.

"Are you okay babe?" Chandler asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"Yeah. I've just been really tired lately." She regretted saying it, hoping he wouldn't become even more concerned.

"Well you make sure you get enough sleep. I need my bride healthy when I get back."

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Chandler told her, hoping he convinced her. He knew her too well. Something was definitely going on with her. But what? He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about the wedding. But then quickly brushed that thought off. She was too excited about the wedding whenever he talked to her, so that couldn't be it. Maybe it had to do with her being so tired lately. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something - he hoped she was taking care of herself.

"Rachel and I have some things we need to do, so I'm going to let you go. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Monica told him.

"Okay. I love you too. Bye."

Monica hung up the phone and sighed. Rachel stopped reading her bridal magazine and looked up from the table. 

"Mon…"

"Yeah?" Monica looked over at her.

"You really need to tell Chandler what's going on."

"I know, Rach. But I really think its better if I just wait to tell him in person."

Rachel held back a laugh. "As if he won't notice when he gets off the plane! Call him back and tell him right now! Monica you're being ridiculous!"

"I know, I know I am. But I'm just scared of how he's going to react, Rachel! I mean we've never even discussed….you know."

"I know you're scared, honey. This is huge - but I promise you, he is going to be happy."

"I hope so." Monica was reluctant in her reply, but she hoped that Rachel was right.

Rachel got up and walked over to sit down next to Monica on the couch. "Mon, this is something you've always wanted. And even though Chandler might not know he wants it, he just doesn't know it yet."

This made Monica feel a little better. Maybe Rachel had a point. "I just hope he understands why I didn't want to tell him over the phone and wanted to wait until he got home."

Rachel leaned in and hugged her friend. "He's definitely going to be surprised, that's for sure. And I just hope he doesn't pass out. But sweetie, he'll understand. I promise."

*****

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see you tomorrow and hold you in my arms." Chandler excitedly said to Monica over the phone.

"I know. These past six months - they've been so hard Chandler. I have missed you so much." Monica was on the verge of tears, overcome with emotion.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'm going to see you tomorrow. And we have some serious catching up to do."

"You can say that again." Monica laughed through her tears. "So I'll pick you up at the gate, okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too. And have a safe trip, honey. See you tomorrow."

"Bye babe." 

"Bye." Monica hung up the phone and found that she was shaking. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. Everything was going to be revealed tomorrow and there was nothing she could do to stop it from coming.

__

Okay, I think this is a good place to stop. Please let me know what you think. Do you like it - should I continue? Part three will be along shortly - if that is what everyone wants. Thanks for reading! 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Part 3

The Truth Comes Out

Chandler was luckily one of the first people to depart the plane after it had landed back in New York. He was desperately tired, after having flown for almost two days from Hong Kong. But even though he was exhausted, his excitement over getting to see Monica again had given him a second wind. After reaching the gate, he looked around for his beautiful fiancee but didn't see her anywhere. He checked his watch to see if the plane had landed early, but found that it was right on schedule.

He sighed and sat his briefcase and lap top bags down and decided that he would wait for a few minutes before trying to call Monica. Maybe she was just stuck in traffic. He sat down and within a couple of second felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He happily jumped up and threw his arms around her kissing her on top of her head. Then just as quickly, he stepped back with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Rach, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that - I thought you were Mon-" He tried to explain.

Rachel just laughed. "Chandler, its okay. I should have said something instead of just poking your shoulder. I knew you were expecting Monica to meet you here."

Chandler looked around, sadly noting that Rachel was alone. "She isn't with you?"

Rachel's eyes averted Chandler's as she looked down at the ground. She hated lying to one of her friends. Even if it was at the request of her best friend. She just didn't feel right about it. "No…something came up. She asked me if I could come and meet you."

Chandler grabbed his bags, and tried to hide his disappointment, even though he didn't do a very good job of it. "Well I have to get my other suitcases from the baggage claim, and then I'll be ready."

"Okay, let's go." Rachel replied, half smiling.

Thirty minutes later, the cab was loaded with all of Chandler's luggage and the two friends were headed back to their apartment building.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Chandler finally spoke. "Rach, is something going on with Monica?"

Rachel had already prepared herself for the question, but she still wasn't sure how to answer it. "Well, yes, I guess you could say that. But Chandler, I don't want to be the one to tell you."

Chandler's heart was suddenly in his throat. He knew something had been going on with Monica. He sensed it every time they had spoken on the phone. He tried to steady his breathing, and rolled down the window in the cab to try and get some fresh air. 

"Rach…you gotta tell me. Is Monica ill? Is she….dying?"

Rachel grabbed hold of Chandler's hand. "Honey, no. Monica is fine." She looked at her watch, then back at Chandler, who's color was finally returning to normal. "You'll find out for yourself what's going on in just a few minutes."

"I just don't understand what could possibly be going on. I mean I'm assuming that's why she wasn't at the airport. Is she scared or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What is it? Come on, tell me. Is she pregnant? Is that what it is?"

"I really think you should just wait and talk to Monica about it." Rachel reiterated again.

Chandler sighed. "Oh God, she IS pregnant, isn't she? That's it, isn't it?" He looked out the window wondering just exactly how he was going to deal with this. He didn't know if he should be upset that she didn't tell him or happy that he was going to be a father. As they approached the apartment building, he figured he would just wait and see what Monica's explanation was for keeping this from him and go from there.

He climbed the stairs to their apartment and stopped when he made it to the door. His excitement over seeing Monica had now turned to an uneasiness he hadn't felt since he'd been a teenager. What should have been a happy homecoming was quickly turning into a nightmare that made him wish he could go back to his miserable existence before he'd fallen in love with Monica. No. He didn't mean that. He still loved Monica.

He reached for the knob and slowly turned it. A moment later, he walked into the apartment, which appeared to be empty. Maybe she'd gotten scared again. Or hell, maybe she'd gone into labor. Who knew?

"Mon? Sweetie, are you here?" He called out. It was worth a try. Maybe she was hiding from him. At this point, nothing would surprise him.

"Chandler! I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in one sec, okay?"

When he heard her voice, his heart melted. He could never be angry with her, he loved her too much. He mentally prepared himself for a very pregnant woman to exit the bathroom momentarily. He didn't know what his reaction was supposed to be. He was starting to get nervous again.

"Hey sweetie?" Monica called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He uneasily replied.

"Um..I kind of have a surprise for you." 

"Yeah, Rachel sort of mentioned it."

"Rachel TOLD YOU!?" Monica angrily exclaimed and emerged from the bathroom forgetting she was about to warn Chandler of her changed physical appearance.

Chandler's eyes practically bulged from their sockets at his first glance at Monica. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe she told you!" Monica pouted, crossing her arms. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Chandler, still stunned, just stared at her. He was speechless. There, standing before him was a woman who looked nothing like the Monica Geller he had left behind just a few months ago. This new Monica had to have lost at least a hundred pounds. He couldn't believe it was the same person. "Mon..Monk…You look amazing."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes. And Rachel didn't tell me anything. I thought you were pregnant!"

"Pregnant!? What would give you an idea like that?"

"Just whenever we talked you were tired, and other stuff which I can't think about right now because I'm looking at the most amazing, beautiful woman on the planet."

Monica blushed and walked up to him, and for the first time he was able to wrap his arms entirely around her body. "So you really think I look okay?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "You look a little better than okay, babe. How did you do this?"

She hugged him tightly once more, then they walked over to the couch and snuggled close together. "Well at first when I started looking for wedding dresses nothing looked right. So Rachel suggested that maybe if I lost a few pounds I'd feel better about the dresses. I ended up losing a lot more than a few pounds. And I still have some more to go."

He looked into her eyes. "Sweetie, you look fantastic. You don't need to lose anymore. I thought you were beautiful before. And you know I love you no matter what."

"I love you too. And I have to admit, I was a little scared about telling you. I thought that you wouldn't like the 'new' me."

Chandler smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think I'm the one who should be scared. You know you can do a lot better than me now, right? Mon, I'm serious. You look so stunning."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't remember ever being so happy. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." They kissed again then just held each other for awhile longer.

"I didn't even get a chance to welcome you home properly. I was too stressed out you seeing me all thin." Monica laughed.

"We have plenty of time for that later." Chandler replied, suggestively. 

"I wasn't talking about sex, silly. I just meant I hadn't even made you a nice dinner."

Chandler could feel himself blushing. "Oooops."

"Don't worry, there will be some sex later." 

"Oh, good." Chandler laughed.

The next morning, Monica showed Chandler everything she and Rachel had gotten planned for the wedding, which was now only a month away. The girls had also been busy planning Ross and Rachel's wedding, that was going to be two months after the Bing's. 

As they were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the wedding, Rachel burst into their apartment crying hysterically.

Monica rushed to her friend's side. "Rachel, honey what's wrong?"

"Ross cheated on me!" Rachel sobbed. "And I'm pregnant!"

To be continued?? If there is enough interest in this story I will continue!


End file.
